A Primavera trás o desespero?
by Onoderitsu
Summary: Depois da Graduação Izaya voltaria a vê-lo? Seu amado Shizu-chan? O desespero perante a hipótese negativa assombrou-o mas ele não podia fazer nada. Ou podia?


Faltavam duas semanas…

Na verdade eu não sabia o que era pior, se amar aquela pessoa, ou ter de me separar dela. Cada um desses fatos angustiavam, só de pensar nisso fazia do meu olhar vazio, uma face para disfarçar a dor assombrosa que apertava o meu peito.

Ainda não entendo como eu, Izaya Orihara poderia ter começado a gostar daquele louro aguado, desde que ele entrou naquela maldita escola que eu mal tirava os meus olhos curiosos dele, do meu interessante brinquedo que de meu não tinha nada. Acho que foi por ser tão interessante e imprevisível que me apaixonei, se bem que eu já amava todos os humanos da mesma maneira então não suspeitaria sequer que esse ''amor'' poderia um dia ficar mais forte.

A minha surpresa quando soube que aquele intrigante louro me odiava. Foi uma das poucas vezes em que demonstrei sentimentos estúpidos, talvez verdadeiros demais até…

Pergunto-me como deixei passar tanto tempo, míseros anos para uma separação em duas semanas. Só de saber que o louro aguado estava extremamente satisfeito com a possibilidade de nunca dar caras comigo de novo me deixava no fundo do poço enquanto o ar saia com bastante dificuldade combatendo os nós que se enrolavam em minha garganta.

Ainda me lembro do dia em que peguei ele dormindo e fiquei admirando a sua face por tantas horas até ele acordar. Obviamente que tive de desviar das mesas, cadeiras, se não do quadro….

Ás vezes… eu até penso, Que falta eu faço nesse mundo?

O que faria aquele louro se soubesse que eu o amo?

E desabo em lágrimas com essas simples perguntas. O que ele faria? Não está até obvio? Já até sonhei com isso, com Shizuo me perseguindo, sua voz enervada, odiosa, irritada cuspindo palavras que me partiam o coração em pedaços, palavras que eu não quero, nem nunca quis ouvir, porque elas não magoam, me destroem por completo a corpo e alma

''Você me mete nojo'' ''Eu nunca iria gostar de você'' ''Preferia morrer a ouvir esses seus sentimentezinhos baratos de novo'' ''Eu te odeio, como eu poderia te amar?''

- Izaya? – Sai dos meus pensamentos e encarei Shinra - Você está bem?

Não, estou péssimo.

- Sim…

- Você não me engana. Neste momento deveria estar alegre, afinal está quase na graduação! Eu até me espantei quando ouvi que você não ia para a faculdade… Está com febre? Eu poderia fazer algo por você…

- Shinra, eu estou bem.

Como eu poderia estar feliz com a graduação? Vou ir para o fim do mundo fazer o quê? Estou até pensando me enfiar em Shinjuku, além de estar cheio de gente, ninguém me conhece, logo ninguém vai não cair nos meus jogos…

- … - Shinra me encarou desconfiado mas deu de ombros – Você não viu o Shizuo? Eu queria pedir uma coisa para ele…

- O Shizu-chan? Ele estava todo animado indo almoçar com o irmão dele…

- Ehhh! Que droga… assim só poderei apanhar ele amanhã…

- Boa sorte

- Bye bye Izaya – Ele sorriu enquanto o observava correr em direcção ao seu apartamento.

- Eu não gosto de despedidas… - afirmei, pegando na mochila e me dirigindo até casa.

Odeio Abril

\~~vv~~/ 2 semanas depois \~~vv~~/

Tinha desabado depois da cerimónia, fiquei um tempo lavando o rosto tentando desaparecer com os vestígios de lágrimas que se haviam formado e fui até á sala de aula, encarar o espaço onde partilhei maioria de meus momentos com o Shizu-chan – mesmo que mais para brigas.

Fechei a porta levemente e suspirei.

Foi a última vez.

Fico feliz da última vez que encarei o rosto do Shizuo tenha sido com o sustento de um sorriso, da parte dele, mesmo que esse sorriso não fosse para mim, mesmo que não fosse só meu me fez feliz. Mesmo que o motivo de felicidade, ou um deles seja nunca mais me ver, mesmo que depois de todo o quanto eu o amei, o meu amor foi deitado fora sem nem mesmo ter sido conhecido. Mesmo que tudo isso parta meu coração em migalhas, eu fico feliz.

Afinal o meu não meu Shizu-chan está feliz.

Virei-me finalmente para encarar a fileira de cadeiras bem arrumadas no espaço, mas a minha expressão tomou o espanto.

Encostado na parede e ressonando baixinho num sono caprichoso, Shizu-chan alheio ao mundo exterior, e a mim.

O destino estava me pregando uma peça, eu sabia, desde que vi aquele rosto calmo que nunca tinha sido assim figurado a mim, eu soube que se ele acordasse eu estaria morto.

Mas eu arrisquei, como um gato, segui devagar até o rosto completamente sério de Shizuo, e acariciei-lhe a bochecha, prendendo-lhe os cabelos atrás da orelha.

Eu sabia que poderia vê-lo quando quisesse, mas eu não o faria. Porquê? Ele não ia querer, ele matar-me-ia. Não é como se me importasse, mas se ele não queria, eu não ia fazer, pelo menos aquela tentação, não a faria. Esta era uma oportunidade que eu não ia deixar escapar, nem em sonhos, retirei o meu celular com agilidade e posicionei-me atrás do Shizu-chan.

Desabei de novo, era a única coisa que eu teria de Shizu-chan, seu rosto dormido, a única expressão calma que teria visto no rosto dele, a minha única e última lembrança, o meu sofrimento. Como eu o amava, eu mereço isso? Eu sei que fiz o pior das piores coisas possíveis, mas porquê? Porque eu tinha de ser odiado pela pessoa por quem sinto tanto amor.

Se ele soubesse de todas as cartas de amor que eu rasguei da sua prateleira de sapatos, por puro medo de algum deles chegar a tirar a hipótese que eu nunca tive. Se ele soubesse quantas meninas eu ameacei e quantos professores eu manipulei para que ele não fosse expulso. Se ele soubesse que eu atirar-me-ia de um penhasco se isso fizesse com que ele não sofra.

Senti o gosto salgado das lágrimas, invadindo os meus olhos e o ombro de Shizuo e aproveitei a chance enquanto ainda tinha a opurtunidade, forcei um sorriso para a tela do celular e captei ambos os nossos rostos.

Sai da sala soluçando enquanto me reprimia por tal amor platónico.

Eu odeio esse sentimento.

Porque eu amo o Shizu-chan.

Extra:

Encarei o meu ombro molhado e franzi as sobrancelhas ao cheiro de pulga. Aquele idiota andou fazendo algo comigo, nem mesmo se despediu de mim, me irrita todos os dias que nem uma pulga e na hora H não sabe nem dizer adeus.

Tsk, pulga hipócrita.

**Hipócrita, porquê? Porque fica falando para os outros fazerem coisas que nem ele mesmo faz, digamos que o Shizuo não entendeu o constexto da frase como ''Izaya vive falando para os outros dizerem adeus e ele nem faz'' porque Izaya odeia despedidas, ele só entende como ''Izaya vive falando e falando para a gente falar e quando precisa não fala'' algo assim, eu acho XD .Izaya, seu idiota! Abril é meu aniversário! Como pode odiar!? Shinra, o chato fofo que só se preocupa com medicina e com a peituda sem cabeça da Celty…**


End file.
